If I Left, Would You Notice?
by the Lament
Summary: Starfire is upset with Robin because of his short temper, so she decides to leave. Written by my sister, of course.
1. Default Chapter

This makes me sad, because I've been to lazy to actually write anything for my Inuyasha stuffs...but, oh well! WHO CARES, ANYWAY! MY STORY SUX!

theLament

--------------

YAY my second story, it's called, 'If I Left Would you Notice?' I hope you like it.

The Lament's sis

**In Robin's Room**

It was 1:oo pm Robin sat on his chair next to his desk thinking about one person and question 'Slade, is he still alive or dead.' ' I know that someone switched the mask on so I see, hear, and feel Slade but who switched the mask on!' 'Dammit I have know idea if it's Slade or someone else.' 'I guess I'll have to work harder to find out.'

In the Kitchen/Living Room Place 

All the other titans beside Robin were doing their own thing. Raven was reading one of her depressing books, BB and Cy were playing Halo on the X-box, and Star was staring at the door hoping Robin would finally come out of his room because he was in there all day.

Oww almost there almost… YES! I killed you! Cy yelled

NO FAIR I HAD NO GUN! BB yelling at Cy

It's fair! Cy said

No it isn't

Yes it is

NO

YES

NO

YES…

Would you to shut the hell up or I will kill you both!!! Raven yelled at both boys

Yes maim. The two idiots said

Uh friends I think I am going to check on Robin.

Star said as she walked to Robin's room.Star knocked on Robin's door.

What is it? Star heard from behind the door

Robin it's me Starfire may I come in.

No I'm busy.

But Robin you have been in your room all day you should take a break.

No I'm to busy.

But-

But nothing leaves me alone Star.

Please Robin come out of your room.

Robin opened the door and grabbed Star's arm roughly. LEAVE ME ALONE GOD DAMMIT!!!

Star started to cry. You're h-hurting me.

Robin let go of Star's arm and went back to his bedroom.

_Robin, why are you being so mean to me. Is it because you don't wish for me to be here anymore? I guess I will leave tomorrow morning and maybe you will be happy._

I hope you like it so far. R&R

The Lament's sis ;


	2. Missing

Here's the next chapter. It will have an Evanescence song in it

The Lament's sis ;

Chapter 2. Missing

Star's Bedroom

The next day Star woke up at 5:00A.M. So no one saw her leave, especially Robin.

She hopped out of bed and put her clothes on. She then grabbed a yellow backpack out of her closet and she put all of her clothes in it and other stuff. Until she picked up a picture of Robin and her, in the picture Star was hugging Robin and he had his hand on his neck blushing. Star stared at the picture for about 5 minutes and she then started to speak 'Even though you hate me I will miss you Robin but this is for the best.' Star sat the picture on her pink bed and Star started to get a piece of paper out and write a letter to her friends.

After Star wrote the letter she walked out of her room with her bag and the letter. She quietly drifted to the room that had the sign 'ROBIN' on it. She opened the door and walked up to Robin's bed were he was sleeping. Robin was snuggled up tightly laying straight to Star so she could easily see his face. Star folded the letter halfway a tucked it under Robin pillow. Star put her head down close to Robin's ear and said, 'Good Bye.' Star drifted out of Robin's room and started cry. She past every room and said, 'good-bye.' Until Star found her way to the roof, she slowly floated away from the tower staring down at it and saying her last 'good-bye' until she was in space.

Robin's Room

Robin's alarm went off really loud and it scared the crap out off him. He sat up really fast and slammed his fist against his alarm clock it was now 10:OOA.M Robin started to talk 'GOD DAMNED I'VE BEEN SLEEPING THIS LONG.' Robin got out of his bed and the letter that was under his pillow flew out under it and flew in front of his door. Robin got dressed and put his cape on but he already had his mask on the whole time. Robin walked to his door and stepped on the letter. He lifted it up and started to read it.

Dear Robin,

Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look up

And barley conscious you'll say to no one

Isn't something missing

You won't cry for my absence, I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to now you love

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

I know what you do to yourself

I breathe deep and cry out

Isn't something missing

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to now you love

I'm all alone

P.S. Robin do not look for me this is for the best.

Love

Star

Robin ran out of his room and in front of Star's room. He opened the door and saw no star, 'STARFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he screamed out loud and fell to his knees crying.

So are you all mad at me for stopping the chapter their. Well that's just too bad fucking. (R&R OR DIE)

The Lament's sis ;


End file.
